1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector and is more particularly concerned with a solar heat collector which is suitable for mounting on the roof of a building and heating liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous solar heat collectors have been made through which liquid is passed in order to collect the heat from the rays of the sun. Usually such prior art devices have been quite expensive and have been relatively inefficient.
The present invention provides a very inexpensive solar heat collector which is formed from scrap materials and affords a relatively efficient form of solar heat collection.